


got a bed with your name on it (with your name on it)

by sekai_tbh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkwardness, Crack, Crush at First Sight, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, slight sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekai_tbh/pseuds/sekai_tbh
Summary: college roommates sehun and jongin are surprised to find their dorm room has one king-size bed.-College AU based off a “The Onion” headline





	got a bed with your name on it (with your name on it)

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!
> 
> so i jokingly said i was going to write a sekai au based on this [tweet](https://twitter.com/theonion/status/1033800277818789891?s=21) and a lot of people actually wanted me to write it. so i said, what the heck i’ll do it for the giggles. and somehow i ended up with this lol 
> 
> it’s kinda crack-y but i hope y’all still enjoy!! :D
> 
> Title from ‘Bed’ by Nicki Minaj

“ _Are you sure you don’t need any help settling in?”_

Sehun smiles, adjusting the phone against his ear as he winds through a throng of students making their way towards the dormitories. “I’m sure, Mom.”

“ _Are you_ _absolutely_ _sure? I can make the drive over, if you need me to._ ” The woman offers, and Sehun can’t thank the heavens enough for blessing him with such a caring mother.

Sehun places his keycard against the scanner, the door letting out a small ‘ _beep_ ,’ before swinging open, allowing him to walk into the building. “I appreciate the offer, but I can handle it.” He says as passes through the common area and heads down the hall towards the rooms, eyes scanning the numbers on each door to locate his own.

 _“I know you can. It’s just that college is a big deal! This is the first time you’ll be staying somewhere aside from home. I only want your transition into the dorms to be as smooth as possible._ ” She sounds like she’s pouting, and it makes Sehun huff out a soft laugh.

“Everything is going to be fine, Mom. Don’t worry.” He reassures as he stops in front of room _A110_ , pausing to dig in his pocket to pull out the key, slipping it into the lock.

“ _I’ll try not to. Call me if you need anything, alright? And make sure to introduce yourself to your roommate!_ ”

Sehun turns the key, and presses the door open. “Yeah, okay, I wil-”

The rest of the word gets stuck in his throat, his phone clattering to the ground and his eyes growing comically wide at the sight that greets him.

And no, it’s not because there’s a hot guy with long legs, full lips, bronze skin, and a toned body standing literally inches away from him. (Really, if he wasn’t in the midst of having a mental breakdown, he’d realize he’s already making a _terrible_ first impression, looking like a fish out of water with his mouth opening and closing repeatedly.)

Nope, it’s because smack-dab in the middle of the dorm room, is a _single_ , king sized bed. That’s it. Just one bed. One bed in a room meant for _two_ people.

“Yeah, I had a similar reaction.”

Sehun vaguely realizes that hot guy has spoken, but when it finally clicks in his brain, he has the decency to close his mouth, snapping himself out of his stupor. He can hear his mother’s voice still echoing from the phone, asking why he abruptly cut off and if everything was alright.

Bending to pick up the phone, he presses the device against his ear and quickly utters out an excuse. “Sorry, mom. I tripped over some luggage and dropped my phone.” The guy raises an eyebrow at this, but Sehun merely adverts his eyes.

He doesn’t want to tell his mom the truth, because he knows the woman would just drop everything and rush over, and Sehun had already promised he’d handle things. Besides, he’s a freshman in college for crying out loud, he can’t be dependent on his mother to fix his problems forever.

Sehun soothes his mother’s concerns and quickly bids her farewell, ending the call and replacing his phone is his pocket before turning to the other for answers. But the guy merely shrugs, appearing just as confused as Sehun feels.

“I just walked in a few minutes ago.” He explains. “I have no idea what’s going on.”

Shaking his head, Sehun mutters, “There’s no way… I must’ve walked into the wrong room.” He knows it far-fetched; his key wouldn’t have worked if this was the wrong room, but he still moves to walk out. He’s stopped when the other speaks up again.

“In the room details I received, it said that my roommate's name is Oh Sehun. That’s your name, right?”

“Yeah… And you’re,” Sehun pauses, trying to recall the name that was recorded in the paperwork, “Kim Jongin?”

The guy nods. “Yup. And this is definitely room A110. Trust me, I checked. Twice.” He crosses his arms over his chest, and Sehun tries not to ogle the way the guy’s biceps look in the short-sleeved tee he’s wearing because, this is a complete, and _utter_ disaster.

Sehun runs a hand down his face. “I was up all night thinking about all the ways my first days on campus could go wrong. Like ending up in the wrong classroom, or messing up my class introduction. You know, the usual. But never, I mean, _never_ in my wildest dreams did I think I’d end up sharing a room with only one bed!” He lets out a defeated groan.

Jongin sighs heavily. “Tell me about it.” He suddenly brightens up. “Hey, maybe all hope isn't lost! We can go down to the administration office and see if there’s another room available they can switch us to.”

Sehun snap his fingers, smiling. “You’re right! C’mon, let’s head over there asap!” He turns on his heel and rushes out of the room, Jongin following behind closely.

-

“I’m so sorry, boys. There’s been a horrible mix-up.” Mrs. Ahn, a woman in her late forties and the President of the campus, explains. “Room A110 was originally intended to be for the dormitory's Resident Advisor, which would explain why there’s only one bed. But our RA dropped out suddenly for personal reasons, and the room was marked vacant. There seems to have been a glitch in our system, and you two were accidentally assigned the room.”

“But you _do_ have another vacant room, right?” Sehun asks, trying to remain hopeful.

Judging by the remorseful look on Mrs. Ahn’s face, it looks like the answer is no. Sehun’s face falls, and from beside him, Jongin lets out another deep sigh.

“Unfortunately, we’re completely filled up to capacity. We don’t have any open rooms.” The woman tries to smile, “But I assure you, I’m going to make sure this issue is resolved immediately! We’ll order two twin sized beds, and put a rush on it. You’ll have your own beds no later than tomorrow, if all goes well.”

Sehun runs a frustrated hand through his hair. He wants to be upset, he _is_ upset, but he’s too much of a nice guy to blow up on the President. The woman appears to be genuinely apologetic, and she’s also promising to fix things. Besides, getting angry isn’t going to help. Jongin seems to realize this as well, since he doesn’t voice any complaints either. The two students merely thank Mrs. Ahn for her efforts, and walk out of her office together.

They don’t say anything for a while, just making the inevitable trek back to their one-bed-dorm in silence.

Eventually, Sehun decides he should say _something_ to break the tension, and he opens his mouth. Jongin beats him to the punch, though, turning his head to give Sehun a smile. “Well, on the brightside, it’s only for one night. You can totally take the bed tonight. I’ll sleep on the floor. It’s alright with me.” He says, nonchanlantly shrugging his shoulders.

“What? No way!” Sehun waves his hands frantically. “You take the bed, and I’ll sleep on the floor.”

Jongin shakes his head in return. “Uh-uh, I offered first. That means that I get first say, and I say _I’ll_ take the floor.”

Sehun stops walking and fixes Jongin with a stare. He makes a fist with his right hand and places it on the palm of his left hand. “I’ll rock, paper, scissors you for it.” He proposes, but still, Jongin remains firm.

“Nope, I refuse to participate.”

“Oh c’mon! Best two out of three. It’ll be fair game that way.”

Jongin tilts his head and taps his index finger against his chin, pretending like he’s considering it. But that only last for half a second before he’s laughing. “Nah, I don’t think so.”

“Listen to me.” Sehun begins with a frown, his hands on his hips, “There’s absolutely  _no_ way I’m not letting you sleep on the floor, you got that?” 

“I know you’re trying to look intimidating, but,” Jongin’s smile widens, “All you’re managing to do is look even more attractive.”

And wait, hold up. _What?_

Sehun splutters. “What did you just say?!”

“Don’t act so pure.” He chides. “I saw you checking me out earlier.” Sending Sehun a cheeky wink, he turns and resumes walking back to the dorms.

It takes a few seconds for Sehun to recover, and when he does, he runs after the other. “Hey! Nice try, but you’re not going to distract me from this! Seriously, I _insist_ that you take the bed.”

“I wasn’t trying to distract you.” Jongin takes his keycard from his wallet and places it against the scanner, the door opening. “I was being honest.” He makes a cross over his heart, then motions for Sehun to go in first.

The words make Sehun blush scarlet, and he lets out a huff before trekking inside. He waits for Jongin to cross the threshold, and continues, “Okay, but I’m still not giving up.”

Jongin chuckles, “You’re persistent. I like that.” He admits, tone teasing. And okay, Jongin _really_ needs to stop with the flirting; Sehun probably resembles a bright, red tomato by now. “Alright, if _you_ won’t take the bed, and _I_ won’t take it, then the way I see it, we only have one option.” He glances over at Sehun, the corner of his mouth quirking up in a slight smirk. “We share the bed.”

Sehun blinks.

Share the bed? On one hand, that would mean he’d get to sleep comfortably, and not have to feel guilty about making Jongin take the floor. However, that would also mean he’d have to sleep next to Jongin; someone he’s just met but, is already a bit infatuated with (and it would seem like the feeling is mutual).

Now that he thinks about it, one of the things Sehun promised himself he’d do in college was to be more confident in himself; to branch out of his comfort zone so his college experience would be more memorable. So, with this in mind, he gives Jongin a grin.

“Okay, deal.”

Jongin appears amused. “Really? You’d share a bed with me?”

Sehun nods.

“Even after I said you were attractive?”

Another nod.

Jongin laughs, “Well, alright then.” He cocks his head towards the hall, “How about we get our things settled into our room? And then,” His voice softens, eyes averting as he suggests, “And then maybe we can go grab a bite to eat together? So we can get to know each other a little better. If that’s okay with you, of course.”

The oozing confidence Jongin was displaying earlier seems to have suddenly dissipated, and the boy now looks bashful, the tips of his ears a nice shade of pink. It’s adorable, Sehun thinks, letting out a soft giggle. “Yeah, that actually sounds really nice.” He flashes Jongin a bright smile when the boy finally meets his gaze, and Jongin is quick to return it.

-

“Oh my god, I can’t believe you red-shelled me!!” Sehun cries, gaping as the collision makes Princess Peach spin out of control, causing him to fall into 4th place. He sends Jongin an annoyed glare, the other merely chuckling evilly under his breath.

They’re sitting side-by-side on the bed, controllers in their hands. They’ve been engaged in an intense match of Mario Kart 8 on Sehun’s Nintendo Switch since they returned from their meal, which went incredibly went, by the way. They talked a lot, and realized they actually had a lot in common. Like video games.

Sehun had mentioned that he had brought his switch with him to the dorms since he’s too much of a gaming nerd to live without it. And Jongin had immediately perked up at this, stating that he was a gaming nerd himself, and asked if Sehun had Mario Kart on his system.

And now, here they were. 

“You’re totally gonna pay for that.” Sehun mutters, maneuvering his character into a nearby item box. The wheel displaying the items up for grab spins before gradually slowing down, Sehun smirking when it eventually lands on a blue shell.

Jongin’s eyes widen, “Don’t you dare!” He’s so close to the finish line, just inches away that he can literally taste victory.

His plead falls on deaf ears, however, as Sehun gives Jongin an ‘innocent’ smile, presses down on the L button, and declares, “It’s what you deserve!”

“Nooooooo!!!”

Jongin is unable to do anything but watch as the blue shell hovers ominously over Link, before it crashes into him in a vast, blue explosion. Sehun takes advantage of the fact that Jongin’s character is incapacitated, and swiftly passes him and the other NPCs, snagging the gold trophy.

Sehun punches the air with a fist. “Awww yeah!!! I win~” He exclaims, sticking his tongue out at Jongin childishly.

Rather than be put off, Jongin only finds himself grinning like a fool, mumbling, “You’re cute.” It’s hushed, but Sehun has impeccable hearing, and he manages to catch it. His cheeks grow warm.

Sehun utters out a soft, “Am not,” which causes Jongin to laugh, the sound rapidly becoming one of Sehun’s favorites. Sehun picks up his phone from next to him and taps the home button, the screen lighting up and displaying the time of 11pm. “Wow, we literally played all day. It’s nearly midnight.”

Jongin’s jaw drops, “You’re kidding.” Sehun shakes his head and shows him his phone. “Damn. Time really does fly by when you’re having fun.” He gets up from the bed, and stretches his arms over his head, a soft groan escaping his lips.

Sehun promptly glances away from the sliver of skin showcased by Jongin’s shirt riding up, and clears his throat awkwardly. “Um, w-we should probably get ready for bed, ah, y’know, considering we both have early classes tomorrow.” He curses himself for stuttering, but fortunately for him, Jongin doesn’t point it out.

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.”

They go out to use the dormitorium bathrooms, and when they return to their room, Jongin picks up his phone to set up an alarm. He places the device down on the desk, turning to Sehun to ask while motioning towards the bed, “Which side do you want?”

“Oh,” Sehun shrugs, “It doesn’t really matter to me. You pick.”

“Alright. I’ll take right.”

Since they weren’t expecting to share a king-sized bed, they don’t have the necessary comforter for it. Instead, they each pull out their own sheets and pillows from their luggages and set them up on their designated sides.

Jongin fluffs his pillow a few times before his hands wander down to his belt, unbuckling it and draping it over his desk chair. He pops the button to his jeans open next, and Sehun blushes horribly, once again, looking away.

Sehun doesn’t know why he’s so surprised. Of course Jongin would be taking off his pants. Sleeping in jeans isn’t exactly the most comfortable thing.

Speaking of which, rather than focus on Jongin undressing, Sehun busies himself with removing his own jeans as quickly as possible. He slips underneath his blanket, bringing the material up to his chin and keeping his eyes glued to the ceiling.

“I hope you don’t mind,” Jongin speaks up, “But I like to sleep shirtless.”

Of course. _Of course_ he does. Geez, what did Sehun ever do to deserve this torture??

Sehun gulps dryly, and tries to keep his voice steady. “Er, I don’t mind. Go ahead.” He hears the shuffling of Jongin discarding his shirt, and turns to lay on his left side, facing away from the other boy.

“Good night, Sehun.” Jongin clicks the light off, the room becoming dark, the only source of light being provided by the moon’s glow peeking through the curtains.

“Night, Jongin.” Sehun mutters, feeling the bed dip as Jongin climbs in on the right.

Sehun closes his eyes, eventually falling into a deep sleep.

-

Sehun wakes up in the middle of the night feeling incredibly warm. He grumbles sleepily, and moves to push off his blanket but realizes he can’t move, a weird weight on his body. Confused, he tries to blink the sleep away, head craning up from his pillow.

Wait, now that he thinks about it, he doesn’t remember his pillow being so… firm. A momentary sense of alarm renders him wide awake, and he quickly gazes around his surroundings.

He freezes when he spots Jongin’s sleeping face only centimeters away from his.

It looks like he’s somehow managed to turn around in his sleep. Now, Sehun’s head no longer rests on his pillow, but on Jongin’s bare chest, his right hand resting above Jongin’s heart. Meanwhile, Jongin’s left arm is wrapped around him, hand gripping his shoulder while the other lays atop of Sehun’s own.

They’re cuddling. They’re freaking _cuddling_. And _holding hands_. Holy shit.

Before Sehun can fall into a panic, he hears a soft mumbling, and his eyes snap back to Jongin’s face in time to see the boy’s eyes flutter open.

Jongin blinks once.

Twice.

Three times and then-

“AH!”

They yell simultaneously, instantly breaking the embrace as they scoot to the opposite ends of the bed.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I wasn’t aware I was holding you like that! Oh geez, please don’t think I’m some kind of creep or something.” Jongin’s rambling, covering his face with his hands in shame.

Sehun shakes his head furiously, “No, no, don’t worry! I don’t think that! I don’t mind, it was actually really nice. And if anyone’s apologizing, it’d should be me. I was practically using you as my pillow!”

It’s Jongin’s turn to shake his head. “You don’t have to apologize! Honestly, I don’t mind either. Like you said, it was really nice, but I was the one who overstepped and-”

Jongin cuts himself off.

Sehun stares.

The cogs in their heads churn as they process what they’ve just said.

“Y-You mean it?” Jongin asks softly, eyes wide. “You didn't mind?”

Sehun slowly nods. “I meant it…” He licks his dry lips, “D-Did you?”

“I did.” Jongin doesn’t break Sehun’s gaze.

“W-Well,” Sehun begins, emboldened. He shuffles closer little by little, Jongin mimicking the action. “If _I_ don’t mind…and...” He trails off.

“And if _I_ don’t mind,” Jongin picks up.

“And it was nice…” Sehun adds.

“ _Really_ nice…” Jongin emphasizes.

They’re face to face again, and Sehun smiles. “Then we should just cuddle again, right?”

Jongin grins, “Right.”

Sehun carefully wraps his arms around Jongin’s middle, and rests his head back against Jongin’s chest. “Is this okay?” He whispers. He can feel Jongin’s heartbeat quicken, and he looks up at the boy already looking down at him.

Jongin lays his hand on Sehun’s back, placing the other on Sehun’s hip. “It’s perfect.”

They giggle quietly to themselves, before snuggling in closer, eyes closing and soon, the pair fall asleep, warm and safe in each other’s embrace.

-

The next day, when Sehun and Jongin return to their dorm after their classes and find that their king-sized bed has been removed, replaced by two twin sized beds, it only takes a shared look before they’re pushing the two beds together, side by side.

**Author's Note:**

> this is such a mess lmao


End file.
